


Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

by wolfgalxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kind of fluffy, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgalxx/pseuds/wolfgalxx
Summary: Lena is not used to don't have things when she wants to, so she decided to go get it herself and she is kind of surprise with what she gets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted to write a supercorp fanfic, but english is not my first language and I'm still learning so I'm so sorry and enjoy it!

Snapper has been throwing hate all over the reports for ten minutes now, he turns to Kara and focus on her by the time he finishes he just turns his back to the people in the room.  
“Now leave and bring me something!” He says. Kara run to the door in time to see Lena Luthor smiling to her, for a minute she forgets to breathe.  
“Uh, Lena? Hi! Can I help you with something?” Kara says getting closer.  
“Seems like I got here in the wrong time. That guy needs to relax.” Lena says smiling. “I came to invite you for lunch, but if you too busy I can go.”  
“No!” Kara says instantly. She blushes. “I mean, its okay. I am busy, but for sure can get some time for lunch. Give me one minute.”  
Kara runs to her desk to get her things. The people at CATCO stare at Lena like she was made out of gold. She was almost asking if there was anything wrong with her when Kara shows up smiling.  
They get the elevator in silence. Kara was hearing Lena’s heart beating so fast that if she wasn't in the same situation she would probably get worried.  
“So, what’s with the angry man?” Lena asks while she manages to guide Kara to her car instead of just walk.  
“Oh! He’s my boss… He was kind of angry because anybody could write, according to him, ‘not even something to clean up my butt with’.” Kara says blushing so hard now that she realizes that Lena probably wasn't used to that kind of language, but, surprisingly, or not, Lena laughs.  
“Well, he should know that he’s not allowed to talk to you like that… Perhaps someone should go and just tell him.” Lena opens the door to Kara, that is really confused at this moment.  
“What do you mean--“ And the door is closed before she get an answer.  
“How much time do you have?” She asks getting in the car.  
“Like an hour.”  
“Good.” Lena smiles.  
She drives for like ten minutes and then stops going to Kara's door, but the girl hurries and get out before. Lena smiles playful and gives the parking guy her keys.  
Kara wasn't surprised that Lena could pronounce everything in that french fancy menu.  
“What’s wrong?” Lena asked, that playful smile in her lips again. “You look nervous. Did I make you nervous, miss Danvers?” Kara smiles blushing.  
“Not at all.” She lies.  
After eating, Kara was trying to make Lena let her pay for at least half.  
“Kara, please. I invited you, let me pay… Plus you can pay in our second date." Kara feels like her ears are on fire at this point. When the guy leaves with the black envelope Lena looks at her and laugh. "I'm just kidding, Kara."  
"Oh, I-- I"  
"Let's go get the car." Lena says walking her way out of the restaurant.  
.  
"It was really nice have lunch with you, Kara." Lena says when she stops in front of CATCO. "I hope we can do it more often."  
"It will be a pleasure!" Kara smiles at her. "Well, I've got to go now..." She stops and turn back to look at Lena. "I don't know if it is the kind of things you used to, but it worth try. My sister won't be able to join the game night and we can't made teams without her. Would you like to come?" Kara asks a little bit more nervous.  
"Only if you be my team." Kara nods. "Then for sure I will be there."  
"Ok, see you later. Bye, Lena."  
"Bye."  
.  
Kara got home late and started to run trying to get things ready for the game night. She stops in her way home and bought some wine and cheese. What was she thinking?! She invited Lena Luthor for her game night, like she is Lena Luthor!  
She goes for quick bath and when she is getting dressed somebody knocks.  
"One second!" She says running to the door. She grabs the first thing she sees in her way and put on. "Lena?" She says smiling.  
"Did I got here too soon?" She says raising an eyebrow and looking at Kara.  
"Actually, no. It was supposed to the boys be here now. And..." She stops when realize that she was wearing her painting clothes. She was with a shirt all covered with dry paint in front of Lena Luthor! "Give me just one second to change this and call Winn." Lena laughs. "You can find yourself a seat. I'll be back in one minute." She uses her super speed to change and call Winn.  
"Winn?!"  
"Oh, hey Kara! Is everything okay?" And he laughs. "We having so much fun you should come too!"  
"Winn? Are you drunk?"  
"Tell Kara to come drink with us!"  
"Is that Mon-El? Winn! What are you guys doing? This is dangerous! I thought we were having a game night! Come on guys don't let me down!"  
"Well without Alex we don't have teams."  
"Yeah, but now I have invited Lena Luthor and she's in my living room right now waiting for a game night! Come on Winn!" She can listen something breaking in the back. "What was that?"  
"Mon-El got into a fight. Oh my god! I got to go!"  
"Winn?! Where are you?"  
"That alien pub! Shit! Kara-- "She doesn't listen to anything else. Kara runs to the living room and Lena looks at her worried.  
"What is wrong?"  
"My friend got into a fight and the other one is drunk trying to stop it. Do you mind if go get them?"  
"Let's go. I'm coming with you." Lena says walking to the door.  
"I don't think is a good idea I-"  
"Well you did promise me some fun today and I'm not going home without it."  
When Lena stops the car and starts to leave Kara grab her hand.  
"I think is better for you wait in the car... I don't want you to get hurt..." A man flew over a window and falls in front of the car. "Oh my god! Winn!" She screams getting out of the car. She runs to the pub and finds Mon-El fighting with a purple lady. There's another one holding Winn.  
"Kara!" Lena says running after her. "What the hell..?" She says looking all the aliens in the pub.  
"You!" Kara says pointing to the purple lady with Winn. "Let him go!"  
"Ok" The girl says throwing Winn like he's a sheet.  
"Kara!!!" Winn screams, but Kara get him before he falls.  
"What have you done?!" Kara says scolding him. The purple lady flew falling on a table. "Mon-El!" Kara says clearly furious.  
"Don't you throw my friends, lady, or I will throw yours!" He says smiling. Kara twist his ear pulling him toward the door where Lena waited with a funny smile.  
"Food fight!" Someone screams in the background and everybody starts to throw food and drinks. Lena runs to the outside, but a broken glass hits her arm.  
"Damn it!" She says looking at the glass in her arm.  
"Lena?!" Kara says running to her. "Are you okay? You're bleeding! We got to go to the hospital!" She says trying to stop the bleed.  
"Calm down, Kara. It's just a cut. I'll be fine."  
"No! It's all my fault I'm so sorry! Why didn't you just waited in the car!" She was really worried. "You two!" She points at Winn and Mon-El cleaning the food of their hair and clothes. "You get into a cab and go home!"  
"Yes, Kara..."  
"I'm sorry, Kara I-"  
"Save it! I got something more important to deal. Let's go." She says guiding Lena to the car.  
Kara wasn't a good driver, but she was doing her best to get Lena into a hospital. They stop and she runs to Lena's door.  
"Help! She's hurt!" She says getting in the hospital. The people around just keep doing their jobs, apparently Lena's injury was not as serious as the other people in line.  
"Excuse me, I'm Lena Luthor and I'm looking for someone to help me. Please." Lena says starting to get worried.  
"I'm sorry miss Luthor, but this is a public hospital your injury is not an emergency, we need to do our best to save as many life as possible!" The girl says running to the elevator.  
"She's bleeding!" Kara says. She pick the phone and starts to dial. "Alex, please I need you! It's an emergency! Someone is bleeding Alex please meet me in my apartment." She says turning off without giving Alex the chance to talk.  
Kara looks at Lena and the CEO looks really desperate. She never has to wait in a hospital line before.  
"Come on." Kara guides her to the car again. Lena was sweating cold, her skin even paler than normal. "I'm so sorry, Lena!" Kara says almost crying.  
"Please calm down, Kara. It's not your fault. It's just a cut I'll be fin..." Lena doesn't finish her sentence. Kara looks at her and she has pass out.  
"Lena!" Kara looks at all the traffic. She would never make it in time.  
She parks the car in a bad way and leaves taking Lena in her arms. Kara runs into an alley and flies to her apartment quickly. When she gets in there Alex comes running to help.  
"What happened?" She asks.  
"Winn, Mon-El, the alien pub, food war." She tries to resume. "Lena was hit by a glass. She did not even lose so much blood. Something is wrong.  
.  
.  
After cleaning and suturing the woman's arm Alex began to examine the piece of glass she had found on the wound.   
“Apparently who drank from the glass was from an alien race whose saliva was poisonous to humans and when it came into contact with Lena's bloodstream it was only a matter of time before she suffered its effects.” Alex says.  
“Poisonous?” Kara says worried.  
“Calm down. She will be fine. She’s sleeping now, you should do the same.”  
“Thank you, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> It will probably has like four chapters, so see you soon and let me know your opinion! xoxo


End file.
